William McKinley Kindergarten Nursery Rhyme Club
by HarukiHime
Summary: Join the kids on their fun trips out with Mr. Shoe!
1. Chapter 1

it was another happy day in William McKinley kindergarten.

Mr. shoe, the kind young man who taught the club nursery rhymes after school, decided to take the children on a picnic. They skipped along, across the bridge, to the lovely park. There were lots of pretty pink flowers in the park.

Rachel Berry had baked a pretty yellow sponge cake with the help of her bald dad.

"It is wellow to represent the star I am becoming!" Rachel said. She had dark brown hair in pigtails.

Quinnie Fabray was playing with a baby doll, feeding it with a bottle of toy milk. "This is my baby. She's called Beth. Does anyone want to hold her? Finn, you can be the daddy."

Quinnie placed the plastic baby in Finn's arms.

"_I_ want to look after the baby!" Noah shouted, "When I am big I will be getting married to Quinnie."

Noah snatched the toy baby, before dropping it into the river and watching it float into the distance.

Quinnie teared up like a perfect little princess.

"My baby..."

"Calm down, everyone!" Mr Shoe told the children.

"Calm down, everyone!" Rachel repeated loudly, beaming, "I will now perform my rendition of the song 'I am a little teapot'. And you all must watch very goodly. It will also be a ballet dance. Shhh..."

Kurt Hummel sighed.

Rachel began to sing and dance. The other children took no notice, except for Finn who watched the performance intently.

"Let's go and play football." Noah Puckerman suggested to his pal Finn. They liked to play football.

"No..." said Finn.

Noah was shocked. He turned to Artie, the little boy in the nursery rhyme club who didn't speak very much.

"Do you want to play football?"

"Okay."

"And Quinnie, do you want to play with us?"

Noah liked Quinnie. Noah thought Quinnie was very nice.

"I don't want to get my new dress dirty. Mommy said I should keep it very clean because it is white with flowers on and I could ruin it if I play football games with little boys like Noah and Artie."

Noah looked sad.

"But I will be your cheerleader!"

Quinnie loved cheerleading. Her big sister was a cheerleader, and Quinnie wanted to be a cheerleader when she was older.

Noah, Quinnie and Artie ran off into the grass.

"Don't go too far!" Mr Shoe shouted hurriedly to them.

Rachel belted out the last out-of-tune note of "I am a little Teapot" loud and clear for the world to hear.

"Did you think it was good?" she said, curtsieing.

"Very good, Rachel. Very good." Mr Shoe mumbled. Rachel looked around at her audience expectantly.

Brittany and Santana sat making a daisy-chain together. It was a very pretty daisy chain. Tina sat looking sad and dark and lonely on her own. She also looked very Asian. Mike Chang sat next to her. They didn't have much in common except for the fact they were both Asian and both had Chang in their surnames (they were both Asian, after all.)

Mercedes was munching down a donut disapprovingly. She was never impressed by Rachel's voice, especially her solo in 'Humpty Dumpty Sat on The Wall'.

Kurt sat next to Mercedes. He was wearing a nice tiara. He was scared to move in case it fell off and started floating down the river like Quinnie's baby.

Rachel stomped off, shouting, "Someday you will realise how talented I am! Then you'll be sorry!"

"Wait, Rachel!" Finn ran after her, "I thought it was really... good!"

Rachel smiled and hugged Finn. He was always nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Artie loved running round and playing outside. When he was older he wanted to be in the football team. He liked playing football.

The score was 9-2 to Artie. He loved football, but Quinnie wasn't cheerleading for him, she was cheerleading for Noah. She obviously liked Noah better.

Quinnie felt happy when she was cheerleading. She smiled when she was cheerleading. Even if she'd just lost her baby, Beth, down the river. Artie didn't mind as long as he was winning.

He was excited that when he got into elementary school he would be able to play football against the other kids. He liked to sing songs, and he loved everyone in the Nursery Rhyme Club, but football was his favourite thing in the whole world.

Artie noticed lots of other kids running towards the game. Finn, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Santana... They were all coming to play! Hooray!

Mr Shoe ran up to Artie, who was dribbling the ball around the pitch.

"Rachel is in trouble! Help us!"

"Wachel?" Noah gasped, "We must help her!"

"But she's really annoying." Santana moaned.

When the Nursery Rhyme Club kids reached the river, Rachel was struggling up the bank, covered in plant weeds. She was holding something.

"Someone! Help me up!" she cried.

Finn put his hand out and pulled her up onto the grass.

"_Beth!_"

Rachel let go of the thing she was holding.

"I wanted to get it back for Quinnie because she is my friend."

Quinnie sobbed with happiness, embracing the almost-broken toy baby.

Finn helped Rachel up out of the river. Rachel was very sad, but she was happy that Finn had saved her, and she was happy that she could get Quinnie's dolly back for her. Quinnie was happy, too.

"Why did you do that, Rachel?" Mr Shoe shouted.

"I wanted to help my friend Quinnie."

Mr Shoe sighed.

The Nursery Rhyme Club helped her dry off, using a picnic blanket. Everyone was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that's quite enough for today." Mr Shoe decided. The nursery rhyme club moaned. They liked the trip to the playground. They came at least once a week, and everyone enjoyed it. Well, Tina was a bit too quiet to share her opinion, so the other kids just presumed she didn't have one.

"Get in pairs! We will walk back in a nice line, okay?"

Mikey and Tina, Quinnie and Noah, Brittany and Santana, Finn and Rachel (they were very friendly today), Kurt and Mercedes, and Artie at the back on his own. Artie looked very sad, all alone.

* * *

><p>The Nursery Rhyme Club walked across the little bridge back to William McKinley High School, their beloved school. It was a very pretty school, run by the quiet headmistress Sue Sylvester.<p>

The children went back to the Nursery Rhyme Club room. It was late afternoon by now, and it was getting very dark. The children were getting cold, waiting for their parents. They sat in a circle and sang Humpty Dumpty Sat on The Wall (all solos by Rachel). Brittany and Santana sat in the corner reading a book called Teddy Bears Go To School. They liked the pictures very much, because they both liked fluffy Teddy Bears.

There was a knock on the door. It was Mrs Hummel, coming to pick up her son.

Kurt ran to the door and hugged his Mommy. Mercedes waved them off.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another sunny morning at the park. The Nursery Club were taking it turns at skipping in the middle in the playground.

They sang a song to keep the friends skipping in time. They were all smiling, laughing.

"Kurt, you can skip next!"

Kurt toddled over to the skipping rope and began to skip in time.

"Skip, skip, skip..." the children sang happily.

Suddenly, Kurt tripped onto the concrete. He was very sad. He had grazed his knee, and it was bleeding. The other children went to help him.

A slightly bigger boy who was playing soccer against the wall nearby laughed.

"Haha! You tripped!" the big boy laughed at Kurt, who was very upset because his knee was very sore.

"Haha! You are really stoopid." the big boy said again, "You are a smelly crybaby!"

The Nursery Rhyme Club children stood around Kurt. They were all very scared of the big boy. He was very scary. His name was Davey Karofsky and he was always making fun of the children because they thought that they were babyish for singing nursery-rhymes, but they were so scared to stick up for themselves. Even Finn, who was usually the big boy who would stick up for the whole Nursery Rhyme Club.

"Smelly! Smelly!" Davey chanted.

Another little boy that none of the children had seen before came over from playing skipping with some other children.

"Don't be mean. That is not very nice. If you don't stop I will tell your teacher." he said.

The little boy had black hair and looked very smart. He was very nice for sticking up for the Nursery Rhyme Club.

Davey didn't want anyone to tell the teacher; this had happened before and his daddy wasn't happy with him, so Davey just poked his tongue out and the black-haired boy and stomped over to continue his little soccer game.

The black-haired boy put his hand out to help Kurt up. Kurt was very sad and he was crying because his knee hurt.

"Let's go and find the teacher and then we can make your knee better." the boy said.

Kurt sobbed. He did not like it when his knee hurt, and he also didn't like it when he was teased.

"My name is Blaine!" the black-haired boy said, "We can be friends!"

Kurt smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma Pillsbury was the lovely school nurse. She wore flowery dresses and skipped along happily with her disinfectant in her hands. All the children liked her because she would always help them if they were sad or poorly.

It was late afternoon and most of the children had gone home, but Emma was still finishing scrubbing the patch of desk where her books had been (germs reproduce quickly) when there was a knock on the door.

It was Mr Shoe.

"We have an injury! Do you have any plasters?"

Emma liked Mr Shoe. He was very nice and cared about all the children, just like she did.

"Yes, I have lots of plasters..." the thought of having to disrupt her organized bag made Emma jump but Mr Shoe would not be happy if she couldn't find a plaster, "Who is it for?"

"Kurt. He tripped while skipping. He is really upset. "

"Oh dear..." Emma gave Mr Shoe a plaster, "Here you go. Are they Nursery Rhyme Club children having a nice time?"

"Yes! They love it at the park."


	6. Chapter 6

The Nursery Rhyme Club kids were having fun playing down the stream. Mr Shoe suddenly realized... He had left them unsupervised! The NR Club kids were so mature he sometimes forgot how young they were! What could have happened while he had gone?

"Mr Shoe! Mr Shoe! We made a den!" Rachel said proudly.

The children were having a lot of fun, but they were very muddy and looked really scruffy! Even Quinnie's beautiful dress was mucky. The children should never have been left alone. This was very bad.

"We need to get you all back to school right _now!_" Mr Shoe ordered. He didn't enjoy dealing with Quinnie's father when she got messy when they were doing fingerprints, and didn't particularly want to have to relive that situation for a second time.

"BLAINE!" a man shouted, "Come over here!" A little boy the Nursery Rhyme Club children's age scurried out of the little 'den' beside the river. "Stop mixing with those _William McKinley children!_ Yuck! They are so badly behaved." the man remarked.

Mr Shoe, as a teacher at the school, felt personally offended.

"Sorry about this..." Mr Shoe started, but the man didn't answer.

"BYE BYE BLAINE!" shouted Kurt. Blaine tried to wave back but the man pushed him away.


End file.
